dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Seranni
Appearance Seranni is a beautiful elven woman, with a round-shaped face and a rosy complexion. She has gentle features and short, straight blonde hair which falls to her neck. She has a tendency to braid her hair at times, so it is not uncommon for there to be a small braid or two within her hair. She has brilliant green eyes, a small nose, and pouting lips that she usually adorns with dark red lipstick. She has a slender frame, and in combat, wears a simple set of Dalish splintmail and a simple dress and skirt when not. Her face is tattooted with the vallaslin, the Dalish blood writing which proclaims her as a worship of the Creators, specifically Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla, whom her tattoos represent. Her halla, Reth, is a male halla fawn, and typical of his species. He moves gracefully on his four legs, and is at this point about the size of an average dog, and growing. Personality What one sees of Seranni, usually, is a friendly and optimistic girl, slightly naughty at times as well, and extremely playful. For her, the cup is always half full, and should be enjoyed to the last drop. In almost any situation, she can find a good thing, that silver lining to the thunderclouds. When she meets people, she tries to see the good in them first. Seranni is naturally empathic with others; she is extremely good with sensing emotions, the downside to this being that she can become upset if others are. She may seem foolishly trusting, but she will only trust a person that she deems trustworthy. If you have something to hide, Seranni is likely to see it in your eyes. She's very good with animals, and views all life as sacred. She thanks the Creators for providing sustenance for them whever she eats, thanking the animal as well, and the hunter. She especially loves the halla, and the halla adore her, as both their keeper and as a noble partner. Seranni is not quick to anger; in fact, if anything, she is unnaturally slow. Anger for Seranni is not like the harsh anger of her sister, but a cold, disappointed tone, a side to her that few rarely see. She can forgive the shem'len for the transgressions of the past, as long as they are not repeated. She yearns to see peace between humans, elves, and the other races. She trusts Aedan, trusts Hawke, both out of natural empathy and admiration of their willingness to help others and to save all -- not just their own -- from the Blight. She is willing to do whatever it takes to aid against the Blight, her only terms being that she will go wherever Velanna goes. She loves Velanna, and love may not possibly be a strong enough feeling even. She is emotionally attached to her sister, and the anger and rage that her sister has scares Seranni. Not only can malicious spirits prey upon such negative emotions and turn her sister into an Abomination, but she has heard of people losing themselves to anger and hate. And she doesn't want to lose Velanna, ever, to monsters, demons, or herself. She and Velanna are like Falon'din and Dirthamen; inseparable, and where one is, the other is usually found closeby. Biography Born the younger sister of Velanna, they grew up together in a tribe which placed more value on blood ties rather than the entire clan as a whole viewing each other as brethren. The sisters were as inseperable as the twin gods Dirthamen and Falon'Din, and vowed never to let anything tear them apart. Their vow would be tested when it was discovered that Velanna had the Gift, and would be given to another tribe. When they met with another tribe to exchange young Velanna, Seranni refused to leave her side. The Keepers agreed to let her go with Velanna, understanding her reasons for this. There was the usual homesickness that accompanied leaving a clan. In adjusting to the new clan, Velanna was the only thing familiar to her, and vice-versa. Seranni took it well; she was happy being with her sister, and adapting was something easy for her. She eventually -- due to the fact that the halla loved her, and she was always good with them -- became the clan's halla keeper. She could see, however, that as Velanna learned things in her Keeper training, and the clan came into conflict with humans, having to move several times, her sister's downward plunge into darkness and anger. She reached out to Velanna, but she could only temporarily quell the storm brewing within her. She feared that she would lose Velanna, but she swore that she wouldn't let that happen. They came from the ground; twisted, dark creatures with soulless eyes and a lack of any apparent purpose but to kill. They separated the clan, but she was still with Velanna, forever with her to the end. Timeline *August 9th; Imperial Highway: In Desperation & Duty *August 10th; Redcliffe: The Arl of Redcliffe *August 21st; Camp: Noble Vows Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Dalish